


midnight sky

by bowiesoddity



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Comfort, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowiesoddity/pseuds/bowiesoddity
Summary: “I hate that you’ve made me fall in love with you!”
Relationships: Harry Lewis/Ethan Payne
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	midnight sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lxlunotfound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxlunotfound/gifts).



To say Harry Lewis had been acting strange for the past couple of weeks would be the understatement of the century.

He was currently rushing around Ethan’s apartment, collecting his things. The blonde was meant to have left three hours into the future, only- he decided he’d much rather leave now.   
This had happened a few times now.  
Harry refused to be in a room alone with Ethan for longer than an hour. Sometime, during Sidemen filming, he’d do everything in his power to be as fair away from the red head as he could.

“Why are you avoiding me?” Ethan asks, clearly irritated now as he follows the blonde to the front door of his apartment and Harry stops in his tracks- pausing his desperate attempt to get away.

“I’m not avoiding you.” Harry responds, turning around slowly. “Im just tired.”

“Bullshit.” Ethan states, voice slightly risen and Harry flinches slightly: “We both know you’re lying, now why don’t you tell me why you suddenly hate me and we can figure it out together?” 

Something switches in the blondes brain and, suddenly, he can’t control the way he’s feeling:

“It’s the way you make me feel!” Harry says through the tears that threatened to fall down his face. He is well aware of how pathetic he may look and sound, “I hate the way you make me feel!” He yelled and Ethan flinched slightly.

Ethan sighs gently, face softening completely and his word leaves his voice hushed: “Bog-.” 

“I hate that you’ve made me fall in love with you when we both know that I’m not what you could ever want. I’m not some beauitiful, kind, funny girl. I’m just plain old Harry- someone who isn’t good enough and will never be good enough for you. You wouldn’t possibly like me the way I like you because I’m not what you like-.”

Ethan’s heart clenches: “Bog-.” 

Harry continues ranting: “I can’t be in the same room as you whilst this is happening. It’s stressing me out and I can’t fucking sleep at night because all I think about is you and how much my feelings have changed and how I’m just setting myself up for heartbreak. I’ve talked to Freezy and Lux about it and they both thought I should tell you. So- here you go, now I’ve told you. Can I please go home now so I can try and forget the way I’ve just ruined things forever?”

“Harry...” Ethan started softly and the blonde raises his eyebrows:

“What?” He asks, voice slightly calmer than it was before and suddenly he feels oh so vulnerable:

Ethan let out a soft chuckle as he shakes his head fondly, “You’re such an idiot.” He states.

Before Harry could even properly register what the red head had said to him, there was a pair of soft lips against his own. A set of hands cupped his face slowly, a moment later and Harry had managed to melt into the kiss once his brain had caught up with what was happening.   
Kissing Ethan is calming. There’s a sense of security and warmth that fills his body as he kissed back slowly and Ethan lets a soft chuckle escape between their kisses.

Harry pulls apart a moment later, missing the feeling but also not liking the fact his brain was rushing a million miles per hour.

“You’re okay.” Ethan says with a soft nod as he rested his forehead against the blondes slowly, “We’re okay.” He promises, “More than okay... better than ever, even.”

“You sure?” Harry asks gently and Ethan bopped their noses together and dropped his hands from Harry’s face to wrap his arms around the blondes waist. 

“Positive.” Ethan responds before dragging the taller male closer to him and attaching their lips again.

Harry’s hand found its way to the back of Ethan’s head and he laced his fingers between the soft red locks that rested there.  
Ethan had let out a small sigh of content and the pair broke apart again.

They look at each other for a moment and the deafening silence causes them both to chuckle gently.  
Ethan looks lost for a second at he gazes into the blondes eyes but Harry begins kissing him once again and suddenly- they’re the only people existing in the world.


End file.
